onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Melzargard
Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Melzargard was the battle between the S-Class heroes Bang, Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri Prisoner and the Dark Matter Thieves general Melzargard. Prelude After narrowly saving Iaian from Melzargard, Atomic Samurai decides to fight Melzargard with assistance from Bang, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri Prisoner. Battle The battle starts off with Puri-Puri Prisoner hitting Melzargard with his Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush and creating several holes in Melzargard's body. However, it is ineffective as Melzargard manages to recover with his regenerative abilities. Bang, Metal Bat and Atomic Samurai join in the fight. As Melzargard strikes for Puri-Puri Prisoner, Bang stops his attack, then delivers his stream of Water Stream Rock Smashing Rock Fist which is powerful enough to send Melzargard flying. Melzargard realizes defeating the warriors will be rather arduous, so he decides a bombardment would be the easiest way to eliminate them and sends one of his heads to the ship. However, Metal Bat intercepts the head and smashes it with ease. While Metal Bat fights his head, Geryuganshoop contacts Melzargard and urges him to return to the ship to stop the intruder that infiltrated the ship. Melzargard replies by telling him he is unable to return due to his current battle. The head supposedly destroyed by Metal Bat regenerates, and taunts Metal Bat by saying he will rip his limbs off and make him the ship mascot. Metal Bat tightens the grip on his bat and resumes his barrage of swings. Meanwhile, Melzargard screams in anger and swings a hard left punch that Bang dodges, then the three S-Class heroes strike together. Iaian shouts from the battlefield and persists they retreat to find another way to defeat the creature, but due to their over-confident and persistent attitudes, each one of them refuses to do so. Iaian sighs, knowing it's not in their nature to give up due to their high status. Melzargard is once again contacted by a distressed Geryuganshoop who insists he return to the ship, but once again Melzargard states that the persistence of the S-Class heroes is preventing him from returning. In order to remedy the situation, Melzargard tells Geryuganshoop to order a bombardment, to which Geryuganshoop grudgingly agrees. After Metal Bat blows away one of the heads again, he notices a blue marble hidden in Melzargard's essence. He picks it up with curiosity, and when he notices Melzargard's head angrily demand it back, he destroys the marble, in-turn destroying the head. Realizing the source of Melzargard's regenerative abilities, he shouts his discoveries to the other S-Class heroes and causes Melzargard to slightly panic. Moments later, Puri-Puri Prisoner catches one of the marbles in his mouth and bites down on it, destroying one of the heads and leaving only two remaining. But just as they are about to resume their fight, the artillery strike is finally sent and hundreds of shells fire from the ship. The 4 S-Class heroes are in shock, and Melzargard taunts them, saying they will die and that there is no escape. However, just before they reach the ground, Tatsumaki intervenes, stopping all of the shells in midair. At first, the S-Class heroes don't know how or why they stopped, but they soon realize it was Tatsumaki who saved them. She berates them by saying if it wasn't for her, they would have been killed, and sends all of the shells flying back at the ship, and the battle resumes. Melzargard shapeshifts his arms and attacks Metal Bat, who is able to dodge his tentacles, while Puri-Puri Prisoner holds the attacking tentacles in place, allowing Bang to use the opportunity to attack Melzargard's head, finding another marble and destroying it. Furious that yet another one of his heads was destroyed, Melzargard violently swings at Bang, sending him flying through several boulders and cement, rendering him seemingly dead. Melzargard laughs at the weakness of the heroes, claiming all he needed was a change of tactics, and if he focused his efforts on offense, the battle would be over very quickly. He sets his sights on Atomic Samurai, determined to pop his head clean off his shoulders. With a much more offensive mindset, Melzargard transforms his arms into sharp javelins and bombards Atomic Samurai with a barrage of attacks, to which Atomic Samurai is just barely able to dodge and slice away. Melzargard maliciously laughs, declaring that victory is close to him, but he is completely taken aback when he hears Bang's voice. Shocked to see Bang still alive, he momentarily forgets about Atomic Samurai and is mowed down by his Atomic Slash. Melzargard begins to regenerate, but Bang is discovers that his head is where he always began his regeneration and grabs the last marble, destroying the last head and ending Melzargard's life. Aftermath Bang leaves the scene with a sore back, saying he needs to do more full-body workouts. After this fight, Atomic Samurai develops his Focused Atomic Slash in order to deal with regenerative enemies. Category:Fights Category:Atomic Samurai Fights Category:Metal Bat Fights Category:Bang Fights Category:Melzargard Fights Category:Tatsumaki Fights Category:Puri-Puri Prisoner Fights